mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat XI
Mortal Kombat 11 contains characters, a roster of returning and new characters. Each Character has 3 Different Variations (or more DLC) which impacts both strategy and move set. So far more Characters are confirmed, Guest Characters, Kreate-a-fighter and DLC's.Mortal Kombat 11 will be release in Spring 2019. It will include Clash Quotes and Epic Gear Sets. Returning Characters *Bo Rai Cho *Cassie Cage *Cyrax *D'Vorah *Ermac *Erron Black *Frost *Fujin *Goro *Jacqui Briggs *Jade *Jax *Johnny Cage *Kenshi *Kitana *Kotal Kahn *Kung Jin *Kung Lao *Liu Kang *Li Mei *Motaro *Nitara *Noob Saibot *Onaga *Raiden *Rain *Reptile *Sareena *Sektor *Scorpion *Shang Tsung *Sheeva *Sindel *Skarlet *Sonya Blade *Sub Zero *Takeda Takahashi *Tanya *Tremor Returning Fatalities *Fatality *Brutality *Death Traps *Faction Kill *Stage Fatality *Hara Kiri *Friendships *Multality New Fatalities *Over Kill Returning Mini Games *Test Your Might *Test Your Luck *Test Your Strike *Living Towers *Chess Kombat *Puzzle Kombat *Survival Mode *Test Your Balance New Mini Games * Test your Square DLCS *Spawn *King Kong *carnage *hell boy *Sinestro *Michael Myers *Pennywise *Jigsaw *Terminator *Trent Harmon New Characters *Dominic - The son of Kano. With the death of his father at the hands of Sonya Blade, he wants to avenge his death, and takes the Black Dragon as its second in command, as Jarek became the leader. Dominic decides to gather the Black Dragon and with persuasive help from Jarek, If he helps her claim Outworld forever, she will help him avenge his father against the special forces and other threats against him, his father, and the Black Dragon association. *Richard Stryker - The nephew of Kurtis Stryker and a new member of the Special Forces team who joins Cassie Cage's team to save the world. He is good. He is also the boyfriend of Cassie Cage. But what happens if Richard is only there to savage his uncle from the revenant body of hell he is trapped in? What if after all this, the, only point was to save his uncle? *Nightmare - He is the brand new character. A male ninja, who is very scary enough for him to fight. Nightmare is half-monster and half-'male ninja' and is an enhanced version of Baraka, and extremely more scary. He wields rotating on his arms. Nightmare has been offered alliance from Kano with the Black Dragon. He contemplates on weather to accept the alliance, because if so, Kano will help him lead the Barakas and lead alongside Hania powerfully. *Tinkamado - Tinkamado, or often simply referred to as "Tink", is a warrior and a new member of Cassie Cage's team who is trained by Scorpion in his teen years. This time traveling warrior decided to team up with Cassie and the gang in order to become victorious in future battles with all of them. He keeps this secret unknown from the SF and his friends. What happens when this secret may unravel? Whose intention may be for good cause and seem harmless? His actions lie in your hands. Will you help him or kill him? *Maki - She is the Sorceress under the association of Quan Chi. Maki also does Witchcraft as one of her Weapons. She is bad. *Hydro - He is a Cyber Warrior from Earthrealm who was a member of the Lin Kuei clan.Hydro appears in the Mortal Kombat: Blood and Comic books,and Mortal Kombat Legacy.He is a close friend of Sub Zero and a fellow Lin Kuei.Hydro journeyed with Sub Zero to Kombat the forces of Outworld.Hydro has the ability to control water and even blasted strong waves of water the were so freezing cold that they could actually freeze the Opponent upon contact. Swat-police-logo-vest.jpg|Richard Stryker,Stryker's Nephew 1d6595feae3c64d9349d132267602778.jpg|Nightmare Tinkamado.png|Tinkamado Maki.jpg|Maki,Sorceress Dylan Jacob.jpg|Dominic,Kano's Son HYDRO-fan-art-296x300.jpg|Hydro Bosses *Shang Tsung (Sub-Boss 1) *Kitana (Sub-Boss 4) *Liu-Kang (Sub-Boss 5) (In the third round,Both Liu Kang and Kitana transforms into a Giant Fire breathing Dragon with 2 Heads.) *Goro (Sub-Boss 6) *Onaga (Sub-Boss 7) *Dark Raiden (Final Boss) (in the third round, Raiden has the menacing appearance and Corrupt the Fear Sancuary with bat like wings and the face of the Demon of Fear. More worse than Shinnok.) Guest Kharacters (Exclusive PS4) *Pinhead - Pinhead is a fictional character from the Hellraiser series. His name is derived from a sobriquet given to him by the crew of the first Hellraiser film. Guest Kharacter (Exclusive Nintendo Switch) *Sweet Tooth - An Ice Cream Man turned Killer is on his vengeful quest to kill a young girl that survived from his killing spree. He enters the Twisted Metal tournament and kill all that stands in his way. Non-playable Kharacters *Ashrah - Helps Sareena to escape the Underworld and warn the heroes of Plan-land, more then she also ends up having to flee to Earth. *Blaze - Guardian of the last dragon egg, where the soul of Onaga is stuck and also appears in the background of The Pit. *Nitara - She appears at the end of the Story Mode. *Edenians - The legendary people of Kitana, they appear in the story mode, make Odaria the new queen of Edenia after releasing this kingdom merged with Outworld and have sent to execute Rain, the Edenian traitor. *Taven - He is the new protector of Edneia. *Striker, Kabal, Nightwolf - Characters murdered in MK9 and revenants in MKX, continue as the underworld specters. *Dairou - He appears in Darrius's endings. *Shao Khan - Died in MKIX (MK9),Resurrected in MKX Mobile,His fortress is withered,He appears in a Cliffhanger Scene like ending. Animals in MK XI * Borgus - Maki's pet owl, she is faithful to her owner and does everything for her. Maki uses it as an attack on the variations "Sorceress" and "Witchcraft". * Oni - Debuted in Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks. It was appears on the Konquest Mode and Online Konquest * Tarkata - A mutant of Tarkatans, known as the character Baraka Arenas *Netherrealm - Hell, now ruled by Liu Kang and Kitana. *Netherrealm Secret Caves - secret caves that are the refuge of demons. *Outworld Market - The old market of Outworld that appears in Mortal Kombat X, now returns with more details. *Edenia's Throne Room - The room of Edenia Palace throne that was governed by Sindel and King Jerrod, Odaria now is the new queen and rule this place. *Edenia's Colosseum - As Kahn's Arena, the arena is in Edenian style, enhanced with gold and precious stones, where Kotal Kahn is defeated by Odaria and finally gives the release of Edenia. *Ramse Desert - A desert in Ramses kingdom that looks like an Egyptian conflicts desert, but are the jackal people that appears in hieroglyphics, oasis and palm trees has inspired in Ancient Egypt. *Pyramid Ramse - A similar pyramid with those of ancient Egypt, and the Jackals theme with hieroglyphics in walls with a dark orange color, torches with fire in opinions and jackals soldiers. Ramse is in the kingdom which is then freed from the merger with Outworld after the defeat of Kotal Kahn to Anubis. * Shirai Ryu Temple - It is somewhat like the Lin Kuei temple, but in Japanese style, time flower gardens and the statue of Amaterasu, the sun goddess in Japan and goddess symbol of Shiray Ryu clan, in this chapter, Scorpion fight with Cassie Cage team to give them a lesson in complicity with Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. *Special Forces Headquarter - The site appears in Mortal Kombat X, is now inhabited by the people of Li Mei, but the military remain in place. *Jinsei Chamber -The old house of Jin Sei returns, Raiden tries to corrupt the place again, as did Shinnok, but their actions are frustrated by Fujin. *Destroyed City - The old town that appeared in Mortal Kombat X. *Bell Tower - Returns with more life and full of bats and crows, is the chapter meeting Bo Rai Cho. *Niagara Falls - A landscape of the Land Plan that is real, Cassie Cage defeats Maki who wanted to make a spell to create a protective shield for the Outworld but would destroy the whole place and Cassie Cage prevents it from happening. *Lin Kuei Temple - Another area that returns in this place, Sub-Zero defeats the Black Dragon members, who wanted to steal his amulet. *Fear Sanctuary - A sanctuary where is the Jin Sei of Outworld, the contrary the Sky Temple, this place is gloomy, with statues of gargoyles and monsters, which attacks all through fear. *Inner Sanctum -The inner of the Fear Sanctuary, where is the Jin Sei of Outworld, the final battle against Raiden occurs at this location. Twisted Metal Tournament (PS4 Exclusive) - A Tournament where Twisted Metal characters Compete in this Gruesome Race and win with One Wish, Godlike Powers. Modes Single Player Modes *Story Mode - see this Arcade Ladder - Including Beginners Tower (5), Intermediate Tower (7), Advanced Tower (10), Expert Tower (20), Legends Tower (All) and Endless Tower (Infinite), all 6 Towers differ according to number of Kombatants and you go through before fighting sub-bosses,Shang Tsung, Kotal Kahn, Goro, Kitana, Liu Kang, Orochi Hell-Beast, Onaga,and final Boss, Raiden, Endless Tower has no boss or sub-bosses *Versus Mode - You can either fight the computer or watch the computer control both sides *Living Towers (Online) - include Hourly, Daily and Premier Towers which are full of challenges *Challenge Tower -300 Challenges are waiting for you in this mode, win all Challenges to get unlockable Costumes and Variations throughout time *Test Your Skills (Includes Might, Sight, Luck and Strike) *Survival Mode Multiplayer Modes *Online Ladder - You can fight in towers against players, in which the winner advances to the next stage, the less the stage you start at, the more the rewards are. *Tag Arcade Ladder (Online and Offline) - same as normal Arcade Ladder but multiplayer. *Versus Mode(Online and Offline) - Fight alongside/against players online and offline (you can fight alongside a player against 2 other Players) * Test You Skills Challenge - The faster playelenge, wins the challenge. *Team Battle /Battle Royale ( Online and Offline) - ( you can fight a team battle alongside other players in a 2v2v2 , 3v3 or Free For All). *Faction Wars returns.King Of The Hill (Online Only) Konquest Mode Konquest Mode was originated and debuted from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance and later returned in Mortal Kombat: Deception and Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Konquest Mode can should return in the next game of the franchise. Alongside all other players around the world, includes levels system, you can buy weapons, you can play as Sub-Zero, Scorpion and other Mortal Kombat characters such as Liu Kang and Kung Lao, travel through all realms for missions, PvP Battles and more fun in this mode, learn variations from kharacters, you m some other kharacters such as Kotal Kahn in missions or by challenges. Online Konquest A new mode that players created kharacter throughout a Konquest mode alongside all other players around the world, includes levels system, you can buy weapons, you must play such as Sub-Zero, Scorpion and other Mortal Kombat characters such as Liu Kang and Kung Lao, travel through all realms for missions, PvP Battles and more fun in this mode, learn variations from kharacters, you may fight some other kharacters such as Kotal Kahn In missions or by challenges. Alternate Costumes *Bo Rai Cho - MKX,MK Armageddon *Cassie Cage - Civil Clothes. *Cyrax - MKX,MK9,Human Cyrax,Klassic Cyrax UMK3 *D'Vorah - Wasp. *Dominic - Raper *Ermac - MKX,MK Armageddon,Klassic ErmacUMK3 *Erron Black - Without mask. *Frost - MK DA, Frost MKX, Klassic Frost UMK3 *Fujin - Samurai God. *Hydro - Mortal Kombat Project,Human Hydro,Klassic Hydro UMK3 *Jacqui Briggs - Military MK X *Jade - Ninja MK 9 2011, Jade MKX, Klassic Jade UMK3 *Jax - MKX,MK9 (2011),MK4 *Johnny Cage - MKX,MK9 (2011) Klassic Johnny Cage UMK3 *Kitana - Kitana MKX, Dark Empress, Klassic Kitana UMK3 *Kenshi - MKX,MK9 (2011),MK Armageddon *Kotal Kahn - Emperor Kotal Kahn *Kung Jin - Shaolin Monk *Kung Lao - Kung Lao MKX, Klassic Kung Lao UMK3 *Liu Kang - Liu Kang MKX, Dark Emperor, Klassic Liu Kang UMK3. *Li Mei - Li Mei MKX, MK Deadly Alliance, MK Armageddon *Maki - Sorceress. *Nightmare - Monster, Klassic Nightmare, Unstoppable *Nitara - MK Armageddon *Noob Saibot - Dark Ninja X, MK9 2011, Klassic Noob Saibot. *Raiden - God of thunder, Dark Raiden, Klassic Raiden MK2 *Rain - Rain MKX, Klassic Rain UMK3 *Reptile - MKX,MK9,Klassic Reptile UMK3 *Richard Stryker - Recruit. *Sareena - Human *Scorpion - Hanzo Hasashi, Klassic Hanzo Hasashi, Klassic Scorpion UMK3. *Sektor - MKX,MK9,Human Sektor,Klassic Sektor UMK3 *Shang Tsung - MK9, Klassic Shang Tsung UMK3. *Sheeva - MKX,MK9,Klassic Sheeva UMK3 *Sindel - MK9,MK Armageddon,Klassic Sindel UMK3 *Skarlet - Blood Warrior, MK9 Skarlet, MKX Skarlet, Klassic Skarlet UMK3 *Sonya Cage - MKX,MK9 (2011), Klassic Sonya Blade UMK3 *Sub-Zero - Kuai Liang, Klassic Sub-Zero UMK3, Klassic Kuai Liang. *Takeda Takahashi - Samurai. *Tinkamado - Ninja, Unmasked *Tremor - MK Special Forces, Tremor MKX, Klassic Tremor UMK3 Note: Pinhead also doesn't have Alternate Costumes for being just Guest Character out of the story, exclusive only the PS4.Pennywise dosen't have the alternate costumes, it's also just Guest Character out of the story, exclusive only the Nintendo Switch.Goro,and Onaga doesn't has alternate costume, because they are sub-bosses. Voice Over Actors/Actresses for each Character Character: Voice Actor or Actress: *Bo Rai Cho-------------------- *Cassie Cage: *Cyrax--------------------- *D'Vorah -------------------------- *Dominic ----------------------- *Ermac----------------------- *Erron Black ----------------------- *Frost ------------------------------ *Fujin ------------------------------- *Goro-------------------------- *Hydro------------------------ *Jacqui Briggs ---------------------- *Jade -------------------------------- *Jax---------------------------- *Johnny Cage------------------- *Kenshi----------------------- *King Kong --------------------------- *Kitana: Karen Strassman *Kotal Kahn----------------- *Kung Jin ---------------------------- *Kung Lao --------------------------- *Liu Kang ---------------------------- *Li Mei -------------------------------- *Maki---------------------- *Michael Myers----------------- *Nightmare ------------------------- *Nitara------------------------ *Noob Saibot ------------------------------ *Onaga--------------------------- *Pennywise------------------ *Pinhead----------------------------- *Raiden ------------------------------- *Rain ---------------------------------- *Reptile---------------------------- *Richard Stryker---------------------- *Sareena ------------------------------ *Scorpion: Patrick Seitz *Sektor------------------------ *Shang Tsung -------------------------- *Sheeva-------------------------- *Sindel--------------------------- *Skarlet -------------------------------- *Sonya Blade---------------------- *Spawn -------------------------------- *Sub Zero---------------------- *Sweet Tooth------------------ *Takeda Takahashi ------------------------ *Terminator-------------------- *Tinkamado ----------------------- *Tremor ---------------------------- *Trent Harmon---------------- Endings * List of endings in Mortal Kombat XI Category:Games Category:Mortal Kombat Games